Desde cuando te amo?
by NaKuRu-Oo
Summary: YAOI (Seto x Joey) jejej bueno a ver, a ver ...solo les digo que amo esta pareja , es mi primer fic .... lo escribi hace mucho espero que les guste


_**Desde cuando te amo??**_

El sol brillaba con mucha intensidad , el cielo estaba despejado , los pájaros revoloteaban por todas partes , se notaba que la primavera estaba por compensar ... era un maravilloso día , en especial para Joey Weeler , nada en este mucho le hubiera arruinado su día espléndido , nada ni nadie ... con esos pensamientos el rubio se dirigió hacia su lugar favorito ... un cerezo que se encontraba en la punta de una colina ... ese era el lugar donde se ponía pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba ... fue en ese cerezo que tomo la decisión que ayudar a su hermana cuando esta lo necesitaba , para la operación de sus ojos ...fue en esa colina donde se dio cuenta de que no amaba a Mai .... quien podría amarla ¿??ella era muy superficial y el rubio quería mas que eso , mas que apariencias .

Era un día que ni la noticia de su padre que era un enfermo del alcohol podría arruinar ... solo sentía paz ..armonía ...el trinar de los pájaros ...el olor a pasto llenaban todo sus pulmones ... el cielo donde a su parecer no era azul si no cristalino ...si esa era la definición que tenia el .

El cielo es alto y cristalino – decía el peli rubio en muy bajo casi inaudible ..... – nada es este mundo me robara la paz que siento en estos momento ...

Descansando perro ??.....- se escucho una vos a su espalda .. Joey no sabía que hacer como reaccionar ... reconoció la vos inmediatamente ..y lo que parecí que nada en el mundo iba a arruinar sus momentos de tranquilidad ,eso se derrumbo en cuestión de segundos.

Que haces aquí Kaiba??? ...que yo sepa nadie te invito . - contesto de muy mala gana .

que acaso tengo que pedir permiso a un perro como tu para poder pasear por esta colina ¿? ¿? ... no me hagas reír sarnoso ... eres tu el que no debería estar aquí ... este no es un lugar para un perro como tu.- Kaiba sentía que las palabras que salían de su boca eran las mas dura que dijo al rubio ....

Ambos estaba consientes que ni uno ni el otro se llevaban bien , Weeler sabía que Seto kaiba , el gran seto kaiba nunca lo apreció , pero esta ves si que se había pasado de la raya ...quien era ese patán para decir que ese no era un lugar para personas como él ....que se creía ese arrogante para decir todo lo que decía ....lo lastimaba ...estaba muy dolido por las palabras de kaiba . Se levanto sentía que debería de decir algo al chico de ojos azules profundo ...lo miro y le dijo lo que siempre quiso decirle.

- Es por eso que esta solo no es cierto kaiba???? ... es por eso que nunca podras esta con alguien aparte de Mokuba , ere un maldito bastardo , nadie te aguanta , por eso no tienes amigos , por eso el único que podría esta a tu lado es tu hermano , aunque creo que es la persona mas loca que e conocido en la vida , por aguantarte , no me sorprendería saber que tus padres no murieron si no que los abandonaron , por que a ti nadie te aguanta NADIE TE QUIERE ..... NADIE TE SOPORTA!!!!!!!!! .

-Cállate!!!! perro quien eres tú para hablar de abandonos , no es a ti que su madre abandono , no es a ti que tu padre golpea cada ves que puede , cada ves que esta borracho , que eso es casi todo el tiempo , tu no eres nadie para hablarme así perro sarnoso .

- No kaiba , mi madre no se fue por que no me soporta , ella se fue por culpa de mi padre además aunque mi padre sea un borracho , el si me quiere a su lado , no como a ti que te abandonaron , y para colmo solo te usan , tu padrastro solo te uso para poder conseguir los millones ..... kaiba tu única ventaja es que tienes es tú inteligencia ... de no ser así nadie estaría interesado por ti , nadie cuerdo lo estaría .

La palabras cada ves se hacían mas fuerte , tanto Seto como Joey estaban perdiendo la paciencia , ambos se agredían como nunca , ambos se lastimaban como nunca se imaginaron que podrían lastimar a una persona , Joey estaba al borde las lagrimas , ya no soportaba que lo humillaran de esa forma , de no ser que Seto tiene el carácter fuerte este se hubiera llegado a derrama lagrimas como él rubio. El castaño se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado , Joey estaba muy dolido solo podía mirar al castaño con rabia y odio ,

Nunca ...escúchame bien kaiba ...nunca quiero verte en mi vida , yo haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para esquivarte , no volverás a toparte con este perro como tu me llamas , pero también esperó eso de ti , esperó que tu tampoco te cruces en mi camino ,

Con las lagrimas saliendo sin control Joey se fue corriendo dejando al castaño muy dolido , no solo le dolió lo que Joey le dijo , si no también lo que el le dijo , fue muy duro , sintio pena por lo sucedido , sentía el deber de disculparse ...pero esos pensamientos se alejaron del CEO rápidamente , él nunca se humillaría disculpándose a un perro.

Pasaron muchas semanas desde la discusión que tuvieron Seto y Joey , ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer , el rubio lo esquivaba cada ves que lo veía en su camino , y el castaño hacia lo mismo inconscientemente , pero como estaban en la misma clases no podían evitar chocarse en la puerta de esta , tampoco podía evitar ir juntos a las actividades que organizaban los de su grupo , tal era el caso de la excursión que organizo Tea por comienzo de la primavera , claro que el CEO no iba a ir a una reunión donde claramente el rubio iría , ya que este estaba muy emocionado en esa actividad , pero sus planes de no asistir a dicho día de campo fue frustrada por el maestro que no solo obligo amenazando con la nota , si no lo ordeno...eso era lo que Seto odiaba de los maestros en cierta manera ellos tenían poder en el , si no aprobaba con buenas notas los de su empresa iban a decir que si no era capaz de mantener un promedio alto en la escuela este no seria capaz de dirigir una empresa como Kaibacorp , solo por esa razón asistió al dichoso día de campo.

Bueno ya llegamos ¡!!!!.... estoy muy contenta de estar en este sitio – decía Tea corriendo por todas partes , siendo observada por sus amigos que trataban de que se calmara.

Si sigues así Tea te caerás y te lastimaras – le dijo yu gi muy cansado por estar corriendo detrás de ella .

Bueno chicos , ustedes sigan jugando a la pesca pesca , yo iré a revisar que parajes tiene este sitio – Dijo Joey corriendo hacia el rió que se escuchaba a lo lejos .

No te acerques mucho , a la cascada Joey .....CUIDATE!!!!!!!!!- gritaron todos sus amigos , mirando como el pobre rubio corría muy emocionado.

Mientras , todos se alistaba las cosas que trajeron , y armaban algunas carpas para poder descansar , Seto miro con mucho desprecio todo eso , levanto su laptop , y se encamino a algun lugar donde no escuche chillidos , no estaba como para perder su tiempo en banalidades , era un hombre de negocios que solo asistió a esa estúpida excursión solo por compromiso.

- Donde vas Seto ¿??...- se escucho decir , clara mente , era Tea quien le preguntaba , claro no con mucho interés ya que ella tampoco le caía muy bien el famoso empresario , pero era su deber de saber donde se encontraba sus compañeros , ya que ella fue la de la gran idea.

- Eso a ti no te importa , bastante tengo con haber venido a esta estúpida reunión como para soportar tu interrogatorio. – le contesto el castaño con muy pero con muy mala gana.

-Solo preguntaba ...... no te olvides que la hora de almuerzo es las la 1 pm - le grito a un chico que se alejaba del capuz.

Joey , no se lo podía creer , estaba en el lugar donde una ves sus padres se encontraron y enamoraron ..... por eso era la emoción del rubio , miraba el lugar , quien no se enamoraría ahí en ese paraíso terrenal de una princesa , como lo era su madre ........ , estaba muy ocupado buscando el árbol donde sus padres dejaron su promesa de amor . Cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido vio el árbol ... era enorme , este se encontraba casi al final de u a pendiente que daba a un rió muy caudaloso , se acerco a ver si era el lugar que una ves su madre le contó , grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ese era el árbol donde sus padres se juraron amor para siempre , aunque esa promesa no duro para toda la vida como decía , él se sintió muy feliz , tanto que comenzó a llorar y a maldecir el día que estos se separaron y lo dejaron a el solo , por que el si estaba solo , se sentía solo , como estaba tan concentrado en sus recuerdos de niño que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado , por unos ojos azules que no podían despegarse del rubio.

- Se ve tan hermoso , como un ángel - pensó Seto al ver como el rubio se arrodillaba frente al árbol – pero que estoy pensando – sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse de ahí , no quería que Joey notara su presencia , se dio la vuelta por ultima ves para poder observarlo , justo cuando lo miraba por ultima ves , el observo como se levantava , pero este no se fijo en la roca que estaba a su espalda y tropezando con esta cayendo asi al río caudaloso , Seto corrió para ver si el rubio se encontraba bien , pero solo vio como el rio se llevaba el cuerpo de Weeler . sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al rió , a duras penas logro sacarlo , pero el rubio estaba inconsciente .

Lo puso en el pasto y noto que este no tenia pulso , no reaccionaba , se asusto mucho su corazón se acelero al ver que el rubio que yacía entre el pasto no respiraba , el cielo se tormo muy nublado , y empezó a desaparecer el hermoso día para convertirse en uno muy negro , se escuchaba trueno a lo lejos , pero eso a seto no le importo , empezó ha hacer presión en el pecho de Joey , eso lo había visto en una película , se sentía como un bobo haciendo eso con tan inexperiencia , pero noto que esto tampoco resultaba , lo único que le quedaba era la respiración de boca a boca , eso también lo vio en una película , se acerco muy lentamente a los labios del rubio , y empezó a soplar dentro de ella .

El rubio se encontraba en un lugar donde todo estaba blanco , pudo ver como alguien se acercaba , no distinguió quien era , pero cuando este se encontraba muy cerca de el vio que era muy hermoso , parecía un ángel???? , era un ángel con ojos intensamente azules , no sabia el porque pero Joey se acerco y lo beso , era un beso muy pero muy dulce. Sintiendo esto despertó , lo recordó todo , recordó lo de la caída y también recordó que alguien lo saco del agua , y cuando estaba a punto de abrir los ojos se dio cuanta de que alguien le daba respiración de boca a boca , esos labios se sentía como en su sueño , era muy agradable sentir los labios de esa persona y sin darse cuanta este comenzó a besarlo , Kaiba al darse cuenta de lo que hacia Joey no se hizo a un lado , mas todo lo contrario correspondió el beso cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar , ambos se abrasaron , se desnudaron y se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones que sentían en ese momento , Joey abrió los ojos y noto que la persona a la que besaba era Kaiba , pero eso no le importo , en su mente solo estaba que esa persona le hacia perder el control , y que le daba un inmenso placer , al sentir su cuerpo , empezaron a sacarse la ropa ,eso era un estorbo para ambos .

Seto ya no razonaba , no pensaba , solo sentía . Cuando la ropa ya no era un obstáculo , empezó a besar esa tetillas rosaditas , que cada ves se endurecían mas , empezó a tocarlo por todas partes , , sus labios recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo , solo faltaba una región que muy pronto seria descubierta por el gran seto kaiba , el rubio ya no daba mas , ya no aguantaba mas Joey empezó a gemir como un desesperado , ya no quería solo carias quería mas , cosa que el CEO se dio cuenta y comenzó a meter un dedo en la entrada del rubio , lo metía y sacaba , , el rubio gimió mas y mas fuerte pero quería mas de eso también se dio cuenta seto y metió otro dedo , luego otro , hasta que ya no aguanto mas y empezó a meter su miembro ya endurecido a la estrecha entrada del rubio , este grito un poco al sentirse invadido por el miembro de su compañero , pero cada ves el dolor disminuya y se convirtió en placer , Kaiba lo envestía cada ves mas rápido , sentía que su orgasmo iba a llegar , tanto para Joey como para Seto , un escalofrió los invadió a ambos y explotaron al mismo tiempo.

Sus respiraciones eran muy aceleradas , no se lo podían creer , ambos habían tenido relaciones , y lo que tampoco podían creérselo es que ahora que estaba con sus 5 sentidos , y no se arrepentían de averlo hecho , mas todo lo contrario ambos desean hacerlo todos los días de su vidas , se miraron .

No me dejes por favor – dijo el rubio con unos ojos al borde de las lagrimas y una vos quebrada .

Nunca lo hare , nunca te dejare ir ...... Joey Weeler , por que ahora eres mío.

NA: Jejeje sinceramente este es mi primer finc que termino , creo que es por que corto ..pero bueno hace mucho que keria escribir sobre esta pareja que me encanta mucho ojojo ...bueno doy gracias a mi amiga Ryo y a Hikaru por darme su visto bueno ... este finc va dedicado especialmente a Kamui ... una tierna cumpleañera y una buena amiga espero que te guste kamuiiiiii ..tomatasos insultos y lo que sea a 


End file.
